Sliding doors are widely used in building structures. Many light weight sliding doors are opened by hand; for example, sliding patio glass doors commonly found in homes. Other sliding doors are provided in pairs which open and close by moving each door in a direction opposite that of the other door. Such conventional systems for opening and closing sliding doors do not appear to be adapted to opening a plurality of doors in a common direction.